


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Celebrian doesn't exist, Death, F/M, OC, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Fellowship, the Reader suffers a loss. Elrond, her husband, comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The room was warm and bright, filled with beautiful art and a small waterfall that trickled down to the next level. It was the formal sitting room in the quarters you shared with Elrond, your husband, and it did not fit your mood.

Silent tears trickled down your checks as you held the picture of your brother in your hands. Your brother Alagos had been your dearest friend through out your long life, always willing to help you. He was a kind person, willing to help any who needed him. Smart, and able with his bow. He was a scout in the Guard, because he wanted to be. He felt that was where he was most useful, so that was what he did.

Yesterday afternoon, a traveler had spotted an orc pack on the southern border. Not surprising, seeing as the Fellowship had only just left. Alagos had gone with the party to go track down and eliminate the orcs. He never came home.

A messenger arrived with the news this morning, and it broke your heart. Your father had perished before you ever knew him, and your mother had had to travel to the Undying Lands, after sustaining a near fatal injury. You were alone, now. The last of your family still in Middle-Earth.

You looked up as you heard the door open. Elrond stepped in, wearing his fine blue robes that were trimmed in silver.His silver circlet adorned his brows, looking absolutely natural there. You didn't greet him, you just sat with the picture in your hands, silent tears running from your eyes.

"Suilad, meleth." He said with a voice smooth as silk. He set his circlet on the table as he walked in, on top of a rather large stack of books. He turned to face you, seeing your tears. His face broke in sadness, mouth opened slightly in his confusion. The messengers hadn’t been sent to him, and he had been in Council meetings all day, unable to speak with you.

Elrond came over to you, and sat next to you on the long, pillowed bench you were laying on. He rested a hand on your outstretched leg, concerned. You simply handed him the picture, letting out small sobs of grief.

"Alagos was…he was killed on his mission." Your voice cracked, but you needed to say it.

Elrond rubbed his hand comfortingly along your leg. “I’m so sorry, meleth. So, so sorry.” His head was bowed. He had given the order to give chase to those orcs, but it was not him who killed your brother. An orc killed your brother, not your husband. You didn’t hold him accountable for this, and you never would.

You sat up on the sofa and sat next to Elrond. He put an arm around you and held you tightly. You moved yourself into his lap, to feel his chest against your head. Elrond’s large hand ran along your back in long, soothing strokes. He murmured soft and comforting words to you, slowing your sobs. You and he sat like that for a while, not moving. The steady rhythm of Elrond’s heart, his voice, his very presence relaxed you, giving you the only solace you would ever need.


End file.
